An unfinished correspondence
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: "You certainly hadn't expected to hear from me again after our separation. I didn't think so either, still I had to write to you." Vivi writes to Ace, unaware that their paths will never cross again.
1. Letter 1

**Here is a fanfiction I wrote a year ago. I was inspired by Letters from Ace by _Oceanwind_. **

**I have just translated it, so _don't be too harsh if you see some mistakes_, please. I have not had english lessons for two years. If you know french, try reading it in the original version =)**

* * *

Dear Ace,

This letter may surprise you. You certainly hadn't expected to hear from me again after our separation. I didn't think so either, still I had to write to you. I apologize for not doing so sooner.

Two months have passed since that day, since it rained for the first time in three years. Crocodile, who had stolen the rain, couldn't keep it any longer. Just after Luffy beat him, he flew high in the sky before falling right into the middle of the battle, which stopped the latter. At that time, my voice finally reached them : "please, stop fighting", I was yelling from the top of the clock tower.

But, all of that, you know it, don't you. You were there. No one saw you, almost. I think your brother wasn't even aware of your momentary return. I don't know why you came back while Alubarna was only a battlefield, however I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I regret not seeing you, I wish I could have talked to you, even though that time wasn't appropriate.

Pell told me. When we were looking for the bomb, he was shot down. If he was able to regain consciousness so quickly and come to me, it's thanks to you. He described you to me and I recognized you. I looked for your wanted poster and he identified you as his saviour. You showed him the place where I was and disappeared.

We all thought he died, at that time. I don't know how he managed to survive given that he held the bomb in his claws, yet I am glad to still have him by my side. When the bomb exploded, I was desperate. More than anything, I wanted to stop that slaughter. I was yelling until my voice broke. I couldn't care less, provided that they stopped.

Ever since that day, we've been overloaded in the palace. Despite all the losses from the war, the rain's return and the disclosure of the truth helped the people understand that my father had never betrayed them once. My return also moved them. After all, I had disappeared for two years and no one, not even my father, knew of my condition or if I was alive.

During that battle, I wondered how I had managed to become a Number Agent considering that I am so weak in comparison of the others. How arrogant I had become. I still have my weapons, if they can be called that way. I insisted in keeping them, so that to always be reminded of that part of my life which was the most dreadful but which also made me meet such fabulous persons. Your brother, his crew. And you.

I am not afraid to sign by my name, I know that this letter will not fall into wring hands. The bird which carries this message is of a special breed. Pell told me that, when he's asked to find someone, he'll search all around the world if required, without fail. So, no matter how long it takes to reach you, I know that in the end that letter will get to you.

Do not bother answering. I know you are busy looking for that Blackbeard, what's more it's only one of my whims. I hope you'll succeed. Until then, stay safe, please. I hope that our paths will cross once more someday.

Vivi.

* * *

**This fanfiction will be short, as you can see : there will be a total of five chapters. Criticism is welcomed, don't hesitate to point out my mistakes =)**


	2. Letter 2

Dear Ace,

I told you that the birds came back to Alabasta once they fulfill their purpose. I have received your letters, so I am guessing that you have the ones I have sent you until now in your possession, even though it would be wiser to burn them. Sometimes, the bird leaves for a month and I cannot help worrying : I tell myself that you are in so much places, having yet to reach your goal.

As for me, I have eavesdropped everywhere, still I have heard nothing about Blackbeard, except for the fact that he destroyed Drum Kingdom a year ago. Sorry, I can not give you any newer information. I blame myself for being so helpless when you are trying so hard. You travel around the world whereas I am staying in a palace. It must be painful not to go back to your crew.

The World Government still hasn't picked out Crocodile's successor. It is suspicious, don't you think ? I asked my father about it, yet he doesn't seem to be more informed than I am. I don't know what they are plotting, however I can't help having a bad feeling, as though what is going to happen has me involved in some way. I sound strange writing that, don't I ?

Did you meet again with Luffy since our trip across the desert ? Based on the bounties which have just been published, I am guessing they are doing quite well, what's more his crew is now famous. There seem to be two new members, and one of them concerns me. I am speaking of Robin Nico, whom I have know better under the name Miss Allsunday. She was none other than Crocodile's partner during Baroque Work's time.

Although I am not aware of the reason of her presence among the crew, I trust your brother. He wouldn't have recruited her knowing she is dangerous, moreover they freed her from Enies Lobby. Anyway, after all, I know Miss Allsunday and not Robin Nico. I must be worrying for nothing.

I am right now writing under a candle's light. It is late and I should sleep, still the bird has just come back and I wanted to reply right away. I have kept carefully all of your letters, they are hidden in a small chest which belonged to my mother, under a slab in my bedroom. Sometimes, I read them and they give me a heartwarming feeling.

Tomorrow, we are going to travel across the kingdom along with my father, Pell as well as some guards. Chaka will be in charge of the palace. I have been extremely busy these last six months, as I have written to you in my letters. I can only write to you late at night, when everyone thinks I am asleep. But I am not complaining, it is relaxing.

Pell told me not long ago that Kohza will come with us. I have told you about him, remember ? He is my childhood friend who was leading the rebel army. He enrolled in the royal army not long after the war and was quickly promoted thanks to his talent. Yet I think that you would still easily beat him.

Yuba gradually rises again, mostly thanks to Toto, his father. People have begun to settle down there and helped him give life back to this city so major in the country. I well keep writing to you during the trip, I will tell you how the country rises from the ashes and builds a better future. My father has always said that a country was its people, and I realize it more and more as time passes by.

It may sound stupid, still, I feel like believing that someday you will pass by again and then I will be able to show you myself how much has changed since the time you came. I will wait, until then I will work hard to live up to my princess's role.

I hope you will soon find that man and that you will return to your crew.


End file.
